Look At Me
by the Flame Mr.Park
Summary: -Bisakah Kau melihatku saat ini Baek?- BAD SUMARRY! ChanBaek ff! Check This. Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari momen mereka yang menipis(?) terutama duet mereka di youngstreet yang nyesek banget... RnR please PART 2 END!
1. Prolog

**Look At Me**

**Cast : Exo Couple and the other cameo**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, Bahasa ngawur.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terinspirasi dari momen chanbaek yang sumpah labil banget.. author sempet galoo liat Chanbaek yang selalu labil. Terutama sikap Baekhyun yang gak bisa ditebak *menurutAuthor sih*. Jadi deh ni ff akibat Chanbaek yang kemarin duet di SBS Power FM's Boom Youngstreet yang sumpah mampus deh yah. Kayak orang gak saling kenal aja! Author nontonnya sampe gigit bantal saking iiihhhh deh pokoknya! Yaudah gausah bacot lagi.._

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

"**One Sight Love.** Menyukai seseorang bahkan orang tersebut tidak mengetahuinya. Sesuatu yang seperti itu akan sangat sulit jika kau tak melihat kearahku Bakhyun-ah. Kau tak akan tau perasaanku untukmu. Dan perasaanku juga mempunyai batas waktu tertentu Baekhyun-ah"

-Park Chanyeol-

.

.

Perasaan ini hanya mengalir seperti aliran air . . .

Aku, atau bahkan Tuhan puntak akan dapat mencegahnya . . .

Namun aliran air itu akan bermuara dan berhenti disuatu tempat . . .

Aliran air juga dapat berbelok ke tempat muara yang berbeda . . .

Aku berharap bahwa kau lah satu-satunya muara bagiku . . .

Baekhyun-ah~

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk tak menyerah terhadap Baekhyun . . .

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya . . .

Aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak darinya . . .

Berharap waktu akan memberikan jawaban yang tepat untukku . . .

Berharap kau akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya muara bagiku . . .

.

.

Jika ada yang dapat mengembalikan perasaanku saat ini . . .

Aku berharap waktunya tepat . . .

Aku berharap perasaanku tak akn pernah menghilang untukmu . . .

Aku berharap jika ini semua tidak terlambat . . .

.

.

Kau tak pernah melihat kearahku . . .

Tak pernah sekalipun kau menghargai keberadaanku . . .

Tak seperti aku yang selalu melihatmu . . .

Memperhatikanmu . . .

Dan selalu menyukaimu . . .

Bisakah kau melihatku Bakhyun-ah?

Can you look me just for a minute?

Just for One more time . . .

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE END**

**.**

**HAAAAIII? HALOOO? Ini ff mungkin Cuma 1 atau 2 chap. Untuk sekarang author Cuma buat prolog singkat. Seputar pearasaan yayang Chanyeol terhadap akang Baekhyun. Pokoknya ini ff terinspirasi dari duet chanbaek yang nyesek banget dah. Sampe galo author T.T .. hehe**

**Mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Look At Me**

**Cast : Exo Couple and the other cameo**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, Bahasa ngawur.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terinspirasi dari momen chanbaek yang sumpah labil banget.. author sempet galoo liat Chanbaek yang selalu labil. Terutama sikap Baekhyun yang gak bisa ditebak *menurutAuthor sih*. Jadi deh ni ff akibat Chanbaek yang kemarin duet di SBS Power FM's Boom Youngstreet yang sumpah mampus deh yah. Kayak orang gak saling kenal aja! Author nontonnya sampe gigit bantal saking iiihhhh deh pokoknya! Yaudah gausah bacot lagi.._

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

"**One Sight Love.** Menyukai seseorang bahkan orang tersebut tidak mengetahuinya. Sesuatu yang seperti itu akan sangat sulit jika kau tak melihat kearahku Bakhyun-ah. Kau tak akan tau perasaanku untukmu. Dan perasaanku juga mempunyai batas waktu tertentu Baekhyun-ah"

-Park Chanyeol-

.

.

.

**040613 - Happy Camp Recording**

"Siapa yang ingin memilih kursi bersama Baekhyun? 1.. 2.. 3.."

"Ada dua orang! Chanyeol dan D.O. Baekhyun harus memilih salah satu dari mereka."

"AAAHH D.O sangat bersemangat dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya!"

" CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memilih Chanyeol?"

"Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan bahwa aku harus memilihnya"

.

.

.

"Team yang kalah harus menggendong team yang menang dan melakukan squats sebanyak 5 kali. Ini adalah hukuman dari games tadi"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian pilih pasangan kalian."

Karena Kris berada di tepat disamping Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berlari menuju D.O

**040613 - Happy Camp Recording End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At EXO Dorm**

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau berhutang karena Baekhyun tidak memilihku tadi!" D.O tertawa setelah menyenggol Chanyeol. Mereka sedang berada diruang latihan. Semua member EXO berada disana.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir malu. Ya. Dia malu karena D.O tau yang sebenarnya. Perasaan sebenarnya terhadap Baekhyun teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya memilih tanpa berpikir. Itu tidak perlu dibahas lagi" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sedikit ketus dan panas. D.O langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Kai.

Sedangkan Chanyeol. Telah terdiam dan senyumannya telah menghilang. Tergantikan oleh senyum yang pahit.

Baekhyun keluar. Mungkin ia pergi ke kamarnya. Dan disusul oleh member lainnya yang sudah kelelahan. Hanya tersisa KaiSoo dan Chanyeol disana.

"Kau harus sabar." Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol

"Baekhyun itu memang susah dimengerti" D.O manambahkan.

"EUM. Aku saja bingung harus seperti apa dengannya." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"jalani saja dulu" Kai memberi saran.

"Aku tak yakin jika aku akan bertahan lebih lama"

.

.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku menelusuri lorong apartemen sendirian. Aku lebih memilih masuk ke kamar saat Baekhyun sudah tidur. Aku memasuki ruang latihan setelah tadi keluar hanya untuk berkeliling.

Kosong. Disana kosong. Tepat sekali untukku saat ini. Aku mengambil posisi paling pojok disana. Mengeluarkan smart phone ku berharap dapat mengusir rasa bosan disini. 5 menit aku mengutak atik smart phone milikku. Tetap saja bosan menemaniku. Sedetik kemudian sebuah nama terlintas di otakku.

Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Teman sekamarku. Teman satu grup di EXO. Dan dia adalah orang yang aku sukai. Sukai? Ya. Benar. Aku sangat menyukainya. Alasannya? Aku tidak tau.

Perasaan ini hanya mengalir seperti aliran air . . .

Aku, atau bahkan Tuhan puntak akan dapat mencegahnya . . .

Namun aliran air itu akan bermuara dan berhenti disuatu tempat . . .

Aliran air juga dapat berbelok ke tempat muara yang berbeda . . .

Aku berharap bahwa kau lah satu-satunya muara bagiku . . .

Baekhyun-ah~

Setelah mengingat orang itu. Aku mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

Ia seperti itu lagi. Ia berubah. Tak pernah bisa aku mengerti dirinya. Kadang ia akan selalu bersamaku. Tapi kadang ia akan menghiraukanku. Sedikit tersiksa dengan sikap yang satu itu. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Kasus One Sight Love sepertiku tak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tak tahu posisiku yang menyukainya saat ini. Lagi pula Baekhyun akan bersikap baik lagi setelah beberapa hari.

Kai dan D.O yang mengetahui hal ini. Hanya mereka yang mengetahui hal ini.

Untuk Baekhyun, Saat ini aku cukup senang dengan kedekatan kami. Bahkan fans menjadikan kami sebagai couple. Jika melihat hal itu aku akan sangat senang. Walaupun hanya aku sendiri. Tidak dengan Baekhyun.

sudah cukup lama aku berada disini. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah menunjukkan 00.30 dini hari. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar karena aku menebak Baekhyun pasti sudah tertidur.

Sesampai didalam kamar. Aku melihat Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas dengan suhu kamar yang tinggi. Memang kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk menaikkan suhu kamar sebelum ia tidur. Aku pun menurunkan suhu kamar beberapa derajat. Setelah itu aku pergi mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Dan bergegas tidur. Sebelum mataku terlelap. Mataku menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat polos. Ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Seutas keinginan didalam diriku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Namun kuurungkan. Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang terhias di wajahku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu Baek? Aku takut dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu akan mengikis perasaan ini" Aku bergumam dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tertidur perlahan.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Baekhyun terbangun di pagi berikutnya dengan senyum yang merekah. Benar perkiraanku. Ia kembali...

Ia tak lagi bersikap dingin. Tidak untuk beberapa hari..

Saat ini EXO sedang sibuk dengan Comeback stage untuk GROWL. Jujur saja untuk saat ini jarak antara aku dan Baekhyun benar-benar memanjang. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur saja. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk keadaan yang seperti ini. Suatu malam beberapa hari yang lalu aku berfikir keras tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan. Menyerahkah? Melanjutkannya kah? Dan saat ini aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban yang akan aku lakukan mulai sekarang agar aku tidak terlalu merasa tersakiti.

Aku memutuskan untuk tak menyerah terhadap Baekhyun...

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya...

Aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak darinya...

Berharap waktu akan memberikan jawaban yang tepat untukku...

-Chanyeol POV End-

.

.

**020813 – EXO backstage MuBank.**

"HUWAAA! Fansnya banyak sekali diluar!" Chanyeol bergumam heboh seperti biasa.

"AHAHA! Selalu berlebihan kau!" Kris datang dan merangkulkan tangannya kearah tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Padahal duizhang juga heboh tadi!" Tao nyolot sambil noel-noel Chanyeol.

"AHAHAHA!" Chanyeol menepuk nepuk Kris seenaknya.

Chanyeol memang dekat dengan Kris. Dengan posisi mereka yang sama dan hal hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol lumayan dekat dengan Kris.

"Berisik" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang perlahan mengecilkan suara tawanya.

"maaf" Chanyeol menunduk sopan dan melepaskan rangkulan Kris. Sekilas ia tersenyum renyah. Agar Kris dan Tao tidak beropini yang macam-macam. Chanyeol pergi entah kemana.

Melihat hal itu D.O mengikutinya. Ia khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chanyeol pergi ke ruang make up yang sudah sepi. Ia duduk disana. Memandangi cermin dan sesekali tersenyum getir. D.O tersenyum pahit melihat Chanyeol.

"Yeol . . ." D.O memasuki ruang make up dan duduk disebleah Chanyeol.

"Eum?" Chanyeol bergumam.

"Kau tidak apapa?" D.O menatap kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa soo" Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku Yeol" D.O menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya. "Perasaanku tak sama lagi Soo"

"Maksudmu?" D.O mengerutkan dahinya.

Chanyeol menatap kearah D.O dan nyengir. "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan kurasa perasaanku mulai menipis Soo."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak mengarangnya kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum pelan.

"Baiklah. Memang kurasa ini yang terbaik untukmu Yeol. Aku keluar dulu. Kau disini saja. Jernihkan pikiranmu" D.O menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekilas dan pergi keluar.

"Ya . . Perasaanku menipis Baek. . ." Chanyeol bergumam.

Jika ada yang dapat mengembalikan perasaanku saat ini . . .

Aku berharap waktunya tepat . . .

Aku berharap perasaanku tak akan pernah menghilang untukmu . . .

Aku berharap jika ini semua tidak terlambat . . .

Sebelum perasaan itu benar-benar hilang . . .

.

.

Hari hari berikutnya masih sama bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih sama. Ia masih terus berubah-ubah. Selama mereka menjalani comeback stage Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka(EXO) memperdebatkan tentang couple baru yaitu ChanSoo. Kai sempat bad mood gara-gara member lain yang terus membahas couple Chansoo.

Chanyeol sangat iri dengan Kai dan D.O sungguh. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Namun hubungan mereka selalu stabil. Tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Besok Chanyeol akan mengisi acara dengan berduet dengan Baekhyun di acara _SBS Power FM's Boom Youngstreet _Chanyeol masih diruang latihan. Ia sendiri dengan gitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk kesana. Baekhyun sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Chanhyeol disana. Namun ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang latihan.

"Couple barumu bagus" Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Kurasa kau dan Kyungsoo lebih cocok" Baekhyun berkata tanapa menatap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda.

"Tapi . . ." Chanyeol berhenti nyengir.

Bakhyun menatapnya. Dan menunggu kelanjutan kaliamat Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih suka dijadikan couple denganmu. . . hehe" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun hanya berdecih renyah. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Suasana malam ini. . .

Sangat hangat bukan?

Walaupun perasaanku menpis padamu. . .

Tidak dapat kupungkiri. Perasaan yang tersisa masih terlalu banyak untuk kuhiraukan keberadaanya . . .

-Park Chanyeol-

.

.

Aku juga lebih suka jika kau denganku Park Chanyeol . . . .

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Haaaai? *tebar menyan* ff ini udah resmi bakaln jadi 2 chap! Gausah panajng-panjang. Nanti bosen bacanya~~**

**Gimana? Makin gaje ya? Hiks. Hiks. Makasih yaa yang udah mau baca ff ngawur bin galoo inii.. kkkk~~ sebenernya saya buat drama romance sama reality romance. Nah ini yang reality romance. Author masih mikir mau publish yang drama. Mungkin nanti ya.**

**Hihiii. Saya coba bales repiuw yang perlu dibales ya~**

_**Panda XOXO**_** : maap banget ya cingu. Ini yaoi loh bukan GS T.T sya gak bisa buat GS. Maap yaaa *bow***

_**Jung Jisun**_** : makasih udah suka ^^ waduuuh suka sama Seme yang galau tooh HAHA. Ini kalo menurut pemandangan saya memang real banget! Apalagi pas mereka duet. Muka chanyeol tuh miris bangeet T.T**

_**Guest **_**: Nontonnya pasti nyesek cingu ^^ memang bener tuh! ChanBaek itu couple paliiiing labil!**

_**KpopersUnyuFujoshi **_**: seme tersiksaaaa :3 uke juga kesiksa! Kesiksa bareng dong!**

_**Oneshootbunny **_**: waduuuh pake gigit hape segala! Serem ah! Jangan curcol mbak. Haha**

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG REPIUUUW. DAN MAAF JIKA TIDAK DIBALES SEMUAAA * big hug *...**

**BIG THANKS TO**

_**Panda XOXO**_. _**Jung Jisun**_._**Guest**__. __**KpopersUnyuFujoshi**__. __**Oneshootbunny. Zhoelichy. Blacknanco. Zie. Aheechanbaek. Nurfadillah. SHY Fukuru.**__**Rey. Alivia ayounaulia. Deer panda. Asdindas. 12Wolf. Julie Namikaze**_

**Special thanks buat my son !**

_**Aulsoo**_**~~ maaciw ya beb mumumu :-*** :-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Look At Me**

**Cast : Exo Couple and the other cameo**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, Bahasa ngawur.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terinspirasi dari momen chanbaek yang sumpah labil banget.. author sempet galoo liat Chanbaek yang selalu labil. Terutama sikap Baekhyun yang gak bisa ditebak *menurutAuthor sih*. Jadi deh ni ff akibat Chanbaek yang kemarin duet di SBS Power FM's Boom Youngstreet yang sumpah mampus deh yah. Kayak orang gak saling kenal aja! Author nontonnya sampe gigit bantal saking iiihhhh deh pokoknya! Yaudah gausah bacot lagi.._

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**080813 – SBS Power FM's Boom Youngstreet**

Selama di Youngstreet Chanyeol tidak berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Hanya berinteraksi seperlunya. Tak seperti biasanya.

Posisi Chanyeol duduk tepat berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan berada disamping Chen dan Kris. Chanyeol hany bercanda dengan Chen dan Kris. Sesekali Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang.

*skip time*

"YA.. kita akan mendengar atau melihat penampilan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun! Love Song"

Chanyeol meraih gitar dan membenahkan posisi. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur posisi.

.

.

.

_I do believe all the love you give._

_All of the things you do._

_Love you Love you._

_Want you to know that i'm with you._

_I will love you and love you and love you._

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you._

_I will please you for all times._

_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you._

_Couse i need you i need you i need you._

_So i want you to be my lady._

_You've got to understand my Love._

_You are beautiful beautiful beautiful_

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful girl._

_You are beautiful beautiful beautiful._

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful Girl._

.

.

.

"WAAAHHH Penampilan Live yang sangat hebat!"

Baekhyun pun menjabat tangan Chanyeol karena mereka merasa berhasil dengan penampilannya barusan.

.

.

.

**At EXO Dorm**

Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Ia baru pulang setelah bergosip ria bersama Kris dan Tao. Saking asyiknya. Ia bahkan lupa waktu. Sekarang saja sudah lewat tengah malam.

Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Namun tidak. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan PC miliknya. Chanyeol ingin bertanya namun diurungkan niatnya itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Terlebih Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat atmosfer diantara mereka memburuk kembali. Lagipula ia lelah sekarang. Jadi Chanyeol bergegas mandi dan hendak tidur.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Chanyeol pun beralih keranjang dan hendak membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Baekhyun menutup Pcnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan sebuah nafas berat. Ia hanya berpikir 'apa lagi yang terjadi dengannya'.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah sekian lama.

". . ."

"Baiklah. Kau pasti lelah" Chanyeol menarik Selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang entah kapan sudah berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Lagu itu..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia masih berdiri disisi ranjang.

Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Baekhyun tadi.

"Itu untukmu. . ." Baekhyun berkata pelan dan segera naik keatas ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bahkan Baekhyun tidur membelakangi Chanyeol yang masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Lagu? Lagu apaaaa?" akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun menulikan diri. Ia menarik selimutnya meninggi dan pergi ke alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bingung. Namun, ia membiarkan Baekhyun tidur. Ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia pun menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sedikit merasa canggung dengan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan. Bahkan pada saat sarapan Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dan hal itu membuat Kai menggerutu tidak jelas disana.

Seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Chanyeol akan mengganggu Kris yang akan menyantap makanannya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat suka melakukan hal tersebut. Ia hanya akan berhenti saat Kris mulai tersedak dan Tao yang akan memarahinya karena mengganggu 'gege' tersayangnya.

Selama Chanyeol sibuk mengganggu Kris, Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan terhadap dirinya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah yang masih fokus dengan makanan di mejanya.

"Aku rasa percuma..." Baekhyun menjawab setelah menghembuskan nafas yang cukup berat.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya menyuapi makanan kedalam mulutnya. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu di sisi piringnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengaduk lemah makanannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, mengahadap kearah Kyungsoo dan ekor matanya beralih kearah Chanyeol yang sedang mengganggu Kris. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang ekor mata Baekhyun. Dan seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAK! BERHENTI PARK CHANYEOL!" Kris mengaum keras setelah meneguk air yang diberikan Tao padanya.

Chanyeol selaku pelaku hanya nyengir dan memasang wajah watados dan segera duduk ditempatnya. Setelah beberapa kali matanya menyusuri ruang tersebut, ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Kemana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya.

"Tadi kulihat ia bersama Kyungsoo ke atas." Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Aku agak curiga dengan mereka!" Chen menyahut sembari mengelus dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Chen sedikit tersentak. Kai mulai jadi Horor.

"I-itu.. m-maksudku.. akhir akhir ini mereka semakin dekat.. bisa jadi jika mereka mempunyai sebuah h-hubungan" Chen nyengir kearah Kai yang udang tidak bisa terbaca lagi.

Kai menggenggam sendoknya keras, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, genggaman tersebut melemah. Kai tersenyum getir.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Kai meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Kai benar-benar hilang ditelan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Chen langsung mengaduh saat Xiumin menimpukinya dengan sendok sayur.

"AWWW! Hyung!" Rintih Chen.

"Gara-gara kau!" Xiumin mengacungkan sendok sayur.

"HYUNG! JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU MEMUKULKU MENGGUNAKAN ITU! AAAKKKHJHH" Chen teriak sarkatik. Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Sementara Chen masih terus protes dengan Xiumin. Chanyeol hanya membisu di tempatnya.

'benarkah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo...tapi... tapi.. bukankah Kyungsoo tau tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun? Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya sekedar tau... jadi... Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatku sekalipun?...'

Chanyeol pun beranjak dengan lemas ke ruang TV.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Aneh!" Sehun berkata sarkatik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa ia memang tidak menyukaiku!"

"Apa kau sudah memberi tanda padanya?"

"Kurasa.."

Seharusnya kau memberikan tanda dengan benar bodoh!"

"Sudahlah... aku lelah."

"Kau tetap harus menyelesaikannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo-ah"

"Aku lelah menunggunya."

"Yayaya. Aku juga tidak tau persis perasaannya seperti apa. Aku hanya tau jika dia menyukaimu. Itu saja"

"Mungkin sudah tidak lagi.. tapi.. aku akan coba lagi.."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang makan dan langsung disambut tatapan aneh oleh member lainn. Terutama Chen. Pandangan Chen yang terlalu melankolis menurut Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

Semua pandangan itu langsung pergi entah kemana. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sejenak. 'menyeramkan' batinnya singkat. Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekilas ia melihat Chanyeol di ruang TV dengan wajah agak lesu. Apa dia sakit? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menonton apa?" Baekhyun berbasa basi sembari duduk di sisi kanan Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada acara yang menarik" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

Hening sejenak. Membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak nyaman dan ia menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum berbicara.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya mengubah chanel TV dan memandang kearah Baekhyun dengan alis kanan yang dinaikkan.

"Apanya?"

Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Ia benci keadaan yang seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Niatnya yang ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Chanyeol sudah menguap entah kemana.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia bersyukur banyak banyak saat mendapati Sehun dan Luhan memasuki ruang TV.

"Nanti saja bicaranya" Putus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan bahunya dan bergumam 'baiklah' dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya seperti tadi.

Karena Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Melihat hal tersebut, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan semakin giat memindahkan Chanel TV tersebut. Sehingga membuat Sehun menggerutu dan berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam. Chanyeol akhirnya memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menutup matanya mencoba untuk rilex dan berusaha menguapkan beban pikirannya seharian tadi.

Hari ini ia habiskan hanya dengan tidur bersama Kai yang entah mengapa Chanyeol fikir sama dengan keadaannya. Setelah di ruang TV tadi pagi, Baekhyun selalu menghindar dari Chanyeol. Seperti saat Baekhyun akan mengambil sepatu miliknya yang berada di dekat Chanyeol, ia akan rela memutari Chanyeol untuk mengambilnya. Kebanding ia berjalan lurus dan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

Selain menghindar, baekhyun tidak berbicara apapun. Chanyeol hanya melihat bahwa seharian ini Baekhyun selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol benar benar cemburu! Ia tidak pernah mengerti sikap Baekhyun yang selalu berubah. Dan karena sikapnya itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

**Tidak pernah! **Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun untuk melihat kearahnya. Tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah dengan keadaan ini. Padahal, ia pernah berfikir akan lebih mudah jika ia melupakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Namun tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa, Chanyeol akan terus dan terus menyukai Baekhyun hingga ia melupakan hari. Dan sekarang Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun akan memiliki umur panjang. Karena belum selesai ia memikirkan Baekhyun, sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada didalam kamar sedang menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Chanyeol bangkit dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang tepat disamping Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit. Hingga Baekhyun memutuskan mengusir keheningan tersebut.

"Lagu yang kumaksud itu adalah Love Song yang kita nyanyikan Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Chanyeol masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Dan dia terkesiap setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa ini lanjutan dari pembicaraan kita sebelumnya?" Chanyeol sedikit memekik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Namun Chanyeol masih bisa melihat anggukan kecil tersebut.

"Untukku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada keraguan.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Itu... Itu perasaanku padamu Yeol." Baekhyun masih setia menunduk.

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia seperti terhempas ke dunia nyata yang ia tinggalkan. Ia bodoh. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya? Apa karena dia selalu berkutat dengan perasaannya sendiri? Jadi dia tidak peka terhadap Baekhyun? Chanyeol berdoa semoga saja semua ini bukan mimpi atau khayalannya semata.

Chanyeol beranjak dari sisinya menuju kearah Baekhyun, terus mendekat dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia meraih dagu lancip Baekhyun. Sekarang tampaklah wajah Baekhyun yang memerah menahan malunya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Chanyeol.

Saat manik mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan manik mata mungil milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tangisnya saat ini. Tampak jelas dengan genangan air mata yang siap meluncur dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangkup wajh Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau kenapa?" Gumam Baekhyun yang juga ikut sedih melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Namun, Chanyeol tak mendengarkannya. Chanyeol malah mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan...

Chu~

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat manis di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang shock hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tetapi ia menutup matanya untuk meresapi sentuhan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba melepas ciuman mereka saat ia merasa tangannya yang masih berada diwajah Chanyeol basah. Chanyeol menangis. Baekhyun makin panik dan terus bertanya "Kau kenapa?" sembari menghapus jejak bening di pipi Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam dan memeluk Baekhyun. Membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengelus punggung Chanyeol. Ia menunggu hingga Chanyeol bersuara.

"Kau tau Baek?" Serak Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun masih mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku pengecut. Aku bodoh. Tidak seharusnya kau yang mengatakannya duluan!"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan menarik Chanyeol dari pelukannya untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. aku.."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu ah tidak.. kurasa aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyunmenyimak perkataan Chanyeol satu persatu dengan seksama.

"Tetapi.. aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk bicara padamu.. terlebih sikapmu yang selalu berubah membuatku semakin tidak percaya diri.. aku pengecut Baek"

"Cha—"

"Aku juga bodoh! Selama ini aku hanya berharap bahwa kau akan melihatku sekali saja.. aku bodoh karena aku tidak tau jika kau.. kau.."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku yang salah. Kyuungsoo memang benar. Tidak seharusnya aku kasar padamu. Aku,.. aku hanya tidak bisa mengkontrol diriku sendiri Yeol. Jujur saja, aku akan marah jika kau... kau...

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau lebih dekat dengan yang lain." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

**Deg.**

Chanyeol mencelos.. jadi ini alasan mengapa sikap Baekhyun selalu berubah-ubah terhadapnya? Oh Tuhan! Dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Mulai sekarang kau berhak marah padaku tentang hal itu. Karena kau sekarang kekasihku Baek." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yanh terkejut saat ia mengatakan 'kekasih'

Chanyeol akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Disusul dengan Baekhyun yang dihiasi rona samar berwarna merah dipipinya.

"Kau tau? Ini semua kesalahan kita. Kalau saja kita tidak sibuk dengan perasaan kita sendiri, kita pasti sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dulu. Ya kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"I-iya" Baekhyun gelagapan dengan jarak Chanyeol yang sedekat ini.

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas. Ia memajukan wajahnya mengarah ke cuping Baekhyun.

"Saranghae" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara Bass miliknya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merona dan salah tingkah sekarang.

"na-nado"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaa... gimana ? gaje kah endingnya? Jelek ya? Ampuuun kalo jelek.. pengen buat sequelnya. Pengen lanjutin KaiSoo sidenya. Kan mereka belom kelar(?) tapi gataau buat ato kagak.. hehe. Kira kira bagus gak kalo saya buat sequel yang terfokus ke KaiSoo?**

**Dan miaaannn yang reviuwnya gabisa dibales yuaa... kalo mau nanya PM juga boleh kok.. hehehe. Author gak bisa balas soalnya author mau cepet-cepet apdet. MAAAP BANGET lama apdetnya. Emang author gatau diri Hiks. Soalnya kerjaan sekolah numpuk. Karena author udah kelas 3 jadilah sibuk. Dan kemaren sempat kehilangan ide buat lanjutin. Hiks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

_**Panda XOXO**_. _**Jung Jisun**_._**Guest**__. __**KpopersUnyuFujoshi**__. __**Oneshootbunny. Zhoelichy. Blacknanco. Zie. Aheechanbaek. Nurfadillah. SHY Fukuru.**__**Rey. Alivia ayounaulia. Deer panda. Asdindas. 12Wolf. Julie Namikaze. Aulsoo. **__**Love Bebek**__**. **__**Love sehun**__**. **__**RirinSekarini**__**. **__**Aya Fujiwara**__**. **__**BLUEFIRE0805**__**. **__**ftriaanggrn**__**. **__**Jung Jisun**__**. **__**DevilFujoshi**__**.**_

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH POLOOW! FAVORITE! DE EL EL. BABY FLAME BENER-BENER UCAPIN TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK BANYAKNYAA,.. BABAAAIII**

**P.S : Yang mau sequel Kaisoo reviuw ne?**

**Hehehe..**


End file.
